My verion of BREAKING DAWN
by luvedwardcullen
Summary: edward and bella lyf's after eclipse, well, what i think should happen anywayz! chapter 8 till, well, when the story ends... is co-written/beta-ed by my bestie twilight-is-lovee! thanks to her
1. Telling Charlie

I'd had a hard time from Charlie from the moment I came back from Phoenix and told him that Renee was fine about the marriage he was so grumpy these days

I'd had a hard time from Charlie from the moment I came back from Phoenix and told him that Renee was fine about the marriage he was so grumpy these days. He never really talked and all he did was work and then straight down to La Push to watch a game with Billy or help Sue Clearwater. The reason for him being so grumpy was that he was so sure that Renee would flip out that he was not really bothered before, but now that she said it was fine, he was angry, and I mean angry, he stormed out of the house and stayed at Billy's for a whole week!

My friends went mad when I told them! They were all so surprised because we so young, but they accepted it and were genuinely happy for us.

I was driving, Edward let me drive now because as one of agreements we made if he changed me I had to agree to let him buy me a new car, we were on our way back home from our meadow.

It was a quiet journey, I was thankful for that because I needed to think. When we were in the field Edward decided that we had to tell Charlie our plans.

"What plans?" I asked. He couldn't be referring to me being changed because he was not allowed to tell anyone.

"Well, the dates for our honeymoon are set, no I'm not telling you where we're going, you know I'm not even supposed to know, Alice was so annoyed when she found out I knew, she had been trying so hard to keep it from me… Okay so back to the plans." He looked at me, my heart beat faster. "The dates…hmmm…well we go straight after the wedding ceremony, so you can say a few quick goodbyes but they'll have to be quick. Then when we come back it's straight off to Alaska. So you're not going to be able to see anyone." I looked down and frowned. He lifted my head up; his face was so close to mine. "Don't worry" he murmured, his lips were so close to mine, my breathing quickened, and he chuckled.

"I'm not worried" I whispered. He pulled away.

"What do you mean? You're not worried about getting married or becoming a vampire?" I shook my head.

"What's wrong then?"

"Well…I am worried but not about what you think…the thing is…Charlie he hasn't been him self, he always so grumpy…I don't want to remember him like that."

"Hmm…" he leaned closer to me "there's nothing to be worried about is there?"

"Charlie." His lips brushed mine.

"What about now?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." He kissed me then, I felt my heart rate quicken, and I felt the corners of hips lips curl up into a smile.

How am I going to tell Charlie? He won't see me after I come back from my honeymoon and then he'll never ever see me again…

I pulled up in front of the house. I turned to look at Edward's too perfect face. He was staring at me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"About how I'm going to tell Charlie that he's never going to see me again?" I said

"Don't worry Bella. It'll be fine. It's not as if he's paying for it!" He smirked.

"Yes, but he needs me, he needs me to cook for him."

"Bella, he doesn't need you. He survived for seventeen years before you came here." He looked into my eyes. "If you're having doubts then you should say."

"Why would I be having doubts?"

"Are you listening to yourself at all? You're saying that you don't think it's a good idea to move to Alaska." I looked away. Edward was there opening the door for me.

It was dark enough that no-one could see.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I muttered

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Go so fast." He looked down at his feet for a second, when he looked up he was smiling my favorite crooked smile. I was instantly nervous. He reached into the car, and swung me out on to his back. I groaned.

"What?" he asked. I didn't answer.

He swung me round so that I was clinging on to his front. I looked up and scowled at him. He leaned in towards me. His lips brushed against my cheek, my ear, my throat and, finally, my lips. My heart beat faster; I thought it was going to break out of my chest.

"What about Charlie?" I murmured.

"What about him?" Edward asked his lips still moving with mine.

"What if he looks out the window?" his lips curved into a smile and he reluctantly pulled away.

"He is."

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"He's watching to see if he should forgive you for the whole marriage thing."

"Well?" I asked.

"The outlook is promising!"

"You sound like Alice!" I accused. He laughed.

He placed me on my feet, keeping his arm around me he lead me to the front door.

We walked in.

Charlie was standing in front of us looking rather sheepish.

"Hey dad." I said happily.

"Hi Bells, Edward." He said nodding in his direction.

"Charlie" Edward nodded back at Charlie. I squeezed Edward harder; he seemed to understand and looked at me apologetically.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Well," Charlie began. "I've decided to accept that you're getting married and I'm very… happy for you." I gawked at him. I had not expected that! I looked behind him, and suddenly I realized what had brought this on. I rushed forwards and embraced my mother.

"Mum." I said surprised. I looked over my mum's shoulder and saw Phil standing there. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Edward gracefully walked over, and once again slid his arm round my waist when my mum released me. This was going to be much harder than I had thought. I now had to tell three people that I was never going to see them again, but I had to pretend that I would.

I dragged Edward to the kitchen. I turned on him.

"You could have warned me!" I scowled at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me so that he could look into my eyes.

"Bella, why would I do that? If I had told you, you couldn't have acted surprised to see her could you?" I shook my head for I could not speak as his lips were brushing against mine. He kissed me.

"Do I have to tell them all, now?" I asked breathlessly after he pulled away. He nodded, for he too was out of breath.

He put me on my feet, I looked at the clock. Time to cook dinner.

I started to cook dinner, this was a lot harder than usual because Edward's head was on my shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

Charlie, Renee and Phil all had their dinner at the dining room table, I wasn't hungry, I was too nervous, and so Edward and I watched TV. Well I say watched, we both sat there thinking!

When the adults had finished eating I cleaned up their plates for them, they all sat back down on the sofa. Edward sat in my dad's chair, looking like an angel, watching me.

When I was done, I walked into the living room with Edward on my side!

"Mom. Dad. Phil." I addressed them all nodding at each in turn. "As you all know Edward and I are getting married next week and…"

"Bella," Charlie roared, "are you trying to tell us you're pregnant?" he was still shouting at the top of his voice.

"Da-a-ad," I yelled back, "for the last time; I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Edward squeezed me, and I calmed down a little. "After the wedding Edward and I will be going straight on our two week honeymoon, and no, we don't know where because Carlisle and Esme arranged it. Anyway, when the honeymoon is over we'll go straight to Alaska for college so, you won't see us for ages. That means that you have to say goodbye to us the day of the wedding." I looked at all of their faces; they were all exactly the same. Surprised, and a little disappointed, Phil's a little less so. Renee was the first to recover.

"Bella, honey, that's great, as long as you're happy, we're happy." The other two nodded, Charlie a little more reluctant. I smiled job done. I looked at Edward. He was examining my face. He bent down to kiss me…

"Oi, not in here you don't" Charlie shouted.

"Da-a-ad" I moaned. I dragged Edward out of the room, "I'm staying at Edward's tonight. Bye, love you." Edward looked at me surprised; I looked at him and grinned. I loved surprising him; I was the only one who really could because of the simple fact that my mind was the only one he could not read…

"Bye then Bella." Renee called after us.

I shut the door and walked to the car.


	2. At Edward's

I drove to Edward's alone after rudely storming out of my own house, leaving Charlie, Phil and Renee alone

I drove to Edward's alone after rudely storming out of my own house, leaving Charlie, Phil and Renee alone. I wondered how they were coping, I had just told them I was practically moving out and then run out of the house…

Edward had sneaked back into my house and through my open bedroom window to retrieve a few belongings for the night.

It was dark and I was having difficulty locating the Cullen's drive, when suddenly, the passenger door flew open. I screamed.

"Bella." It was Edward. "I knew you'd get lost. You drove past the turning." I looked at him confused. "Do you want me to drive?" I nodded.

He was lifting me out of the driver's seat in seconds. He turned the car around chuckling.

"How did you find me?"

"Easy! I just ran up the road!"

"I meant how did you know that I had gone too far...and how did you know I'd gone up this road?" His smile disappeared.

"Well…I…urmm…just…urmm…followed your…umm…scent," He admitted sheepishly. I giggled. "And it was kind of obvious! I didn't think that you would have driven anywhere else, because you told me you were going to my house!"

We turned into his drive.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you even bother?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Why do you even bother with me?" I looked at his puzzled face. "It would be so much easier for you to be with another vampire." He groaned.

"Bella, not that again. I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Is that not enough?"

"But why bother? You're always saving my life and I can't do the same in return."

"Do you WANT me to go?"

"NO, NO, NO. Of course I don't, why would I want the love of my life to leave?" I shouted.

"Then what?"

"I was only wondering." I whispered.

"Bella, as I've told you a million times before; you don't see yourself clearly. You're beautiful, intelligent and all the guys in the school are in love with you!"

"Huh?" I was truly confused. Why would guys fall in love with a stupid, ugly girl who is always falling over?

"Bella, I love you, I could never love anyone more. I love YOU and only you. Don't you see that?" I shook my head. We were at the house. Edward swung me out of my seat and onto his back.

"Edwa-a-ard." I moaned. He walked slowly to the house.

"What?"

"Well, firstly, you didn't lock the car, and secondly, why am I on your back?"

"First, I think that I could catch anyone who tried to steal your car, but if it makes you happy." He took the key out of his pocket and locked the doors. "And secondly, would you prefer to be on my front?" as he said this he swung me around so I was facing him with my legs wrapped around his hips. He kissed me, I pulled away. He looked hurt.

"No Edward. PUT ME DOWN. NOW." I sounded like a toddler having a tantrum. He lowered me to the ground keeping one arm around my waist as we walked towards the house. As we stepped through the door I called,

"Alice?" She appeared suddenly at the top of the stairs.

"Ooh yay! A slumber party!" she was ecstatic.

"Urmm…I'll just go get your bags from the car, I forgot them." Edward excused him self. I was so confused…he never forgot anything. As Edward walked past me I swear I heard him whisper, "Oh Alice honestly." I looked at Alice.

"Alice, calm down." As I said this I shook my head, when I looked up to the top of the stairs I could not see her anymore. I turned around and there she was. I moaned.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I wish you'd all stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Moving so fast that my head hurts." I explained.

"Sorry" Alice said, clearly less excited about the sleepover. "Let's have some fun."

"What about Edward?"

"He's already upstairs waiting for you in his room."

"Oh. Okay." I said as Alice led me up the stairs. "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in your room?!"

"I need to get you ready."

"For what?"

"Seeing Edward!"

"No, please, Alice." I protested.

"Please, just one dress and a little make-up." There was no point in arguing, if I said no, I was sure she'd have Jasper come in to hold me in place! Alice pulled out a beautiful blue dress and gave it to me. "Go change." It was an order.

When I was done, Alice pulled out all her make-up and gave me a make over.

When she had finished, I looked at my self in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself.

"Alice, what have you done?" She just looked at me and smiled.

"Go see Edward now, please." I walked out of her room and up the stairs to Edward.

I walked in and saw him sprawled across the bed with a CD playing, it was my lullaby. I sat down on the bed and leaned against his cold body. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. When I was out of breath I pulled away. We both lay down gasping for air.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was Edward walking into the room with a full English breakfast for me.

"Edward…" I gasped. He must have been trying to get the food right for ages.

"Morning Bella." He placed the plate on my lap.

"This must have taken you ages." He smiled my favorite smile.

"I did it for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm…" I thought for a minute. "Can we go to our meadow?" he nodded. I loved that place, the place where he had shown me what happens to vampires in the sun, the place where so many wonderful things had happened, and also, so many bad. I smiled at Edward, and he smiled back, my favorite crooked smile.


	3. Hell or heaven?

As each day draws to a close, I get more anxious

As each day draws to a close, I get more anxious. Well to be honest, I don't know how to feel! Was Edward right about me not being prepared for this whole new turning point in my life? Even if I did change my mind, I would feel so guilty turning back. Why? Well to see all the happiness and excitement in their faces just kills me when I try to bring the subject up. So what can I do? I will not lose _my _Edward again…

"But why?" I pleaded. "Can't I just wear your shoes? They look fit for a bride!"

"You're talking nonsense! They are so last year!" Alice argued. "You will come shopping with me for shoes whether you like it or not!"

"But" I begged.

"No buts", she replied curtly. I saw Edward leaning against the wall laughing at our battle. Why does he have to be so distracting?

"What if I-"

"No ifs. I'm holding you hostage until we go" she retorted. There had to be a way out of this mess. Surely?

Suddenly my eyes lit up. "Oh, so we can go but we don't have to shoes?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"I guess that's a no then." I muttered. This was harder than I though it would be. An awkward silence followed.

"Alice" he called. His smooth, velvet voice melted my heart. "Let me take care of this."

Alice left us alone, I looked up at Edwards's too perfect face, and as soon as I did I knew it was a mistake. My heart started to thump faster and louder. I could no longer think logically.

"Bella, why don't you want to go?"

"The truth?" he nodded and rolled his eyes, "well, firstly, it would mean I'm away from you. Second, it won't be a quick trip it will be a really long all day thing, and third, well, I'm guessing Alice is planning on spending loads of money on me, and you know I don't want that."

He leaned closer to me, his breath made me feel dizzy, my thoughts, arguments, and all reason were all gone.

"There's nothing to be worried about Bella, I'll tell her not to keep you out all day, and not to spend loads of money on you."

"Still, I'll be away from you." He sighed

He brushed his lips against my collar bone.

"Bella please." I shook my head not trusting my self to speak.

His lips brushed mine.

"Come on Bella, Alice really wants to take you shopping, please Bella, for me." I gave in.

"Fine." He kissed me; he pressed his hard, cold lips against mine. My heart beat even faster and I started to feel light headed and faint. I felt Edwards lips curve up into a smile, and he released me. I panted, hands on my knees.

"Why?"

"Why what? What did I do?"

"Why do you have to keep taking advantage of my weakness?" he laughed.

Alice walked in at that moment.

"Thank-you Edward!" she exclaimed, delighted.

Three hours, of being dragged from shop to shop trying to find accessories for my wedding, had passed. I started to wonder if Alice would ever tire out!

Suddenly she interrupted my thoughts.

"I have one more shop I want to show you." She said. I sighed.

"But you've said that a millions times already!" I whined like a five year old. Once again, Alice gave me a disapproving look. I was used to it. It was her way of persuading me. "I'm begging you. Can't we just go home? My legs ache and I'm tired." I pleaded, knowing it was no use.

"I promise you, this is the last shop. I have something special I want to show you."

"Fine." I mumbled under my breath. Soon we came to an abrupt halt.

We were standing in front of a tall, white washed building decorated with flowers and medieval style windows. I gasped. It looked like a fairytale castle, from a story book.

"Well, it's not exactly a shop; it's a friend's house. It's a private business. They make bridal wear and accessories. I always have a keen eye out for a pair of great shoes. I just want to show them to you," she paused, "Bella? Bella? Are you still with me? Breathe Bella!" it took me a few moments to realize I was standing as still as a statue.

"Oh, sorry." I said, when I snapped out of my trance.

"Shall we go in?" she asked. I slowly nodded; Alice walked a few steps forward, opened the door, and held it open for me. I walked inside and gasped. Alice soon rushed to my side and took a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone. I actually couldn't speak. There were endless rows of fairytale dresses. They were all sorted by color and it looked as if someone had poured their paint pallet on to the dresses. They were magnificent. I followed a row of dresses until I saw something glinting n the sun. I stopped mesmerized. It felt as if my heart skipped a beat.

Propped up on a shelf, there was a pair of shoes. They were white pumps made from the silkiest satin. White ribbons were cross-crossing from the tip of the shoe and up the leg, just like on my dress. From that moment I decided they were.

I wanted to walk over to them and try them on, but I couldn't. I physically couldn't move, I was frozen on the spot, a statue like Edward sometimes was. A shrill voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella? Bella? You're doing it again. Bella? Breathe, Bella?" it took a few seconds for me to register who it was; Alice. I tried to keep my breathing constant, but it wasn't working.

"Urmm…Bella? Hello? Is anyone there?" she tapped me head, "Speak to me…Oh no…I'd better call Edward…" she trailed off. I consciously grabbed her wrist when I heard his name.

"No." I whispered. I pointed to _my_ shoes. I turned to face her. The edges of her lips curved into a smile.

"Oh, is that it? You look like you've seen a ghost! Come one let's go and see them then!" she paced ahead of me, dragging me along by the hand. I sat down on a near by seat, whilst Alice carefully lifted the off the shelf. She placed them down beside my feet. I quickly slid my shoes off and put them on.

"Wow," she gasped," they're a perfect fit! Just walk up and down over there." She pointed to an empty space. I got up slowly and sauntered over to the space. I was enjoying the moment. They were nearly mine. I ran back to Alice.

"Do you want them?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Let's buy them then."

"Thank-you so much! I love them!"

"Okay, I'll go and pay. Sit here and wait for me." Alice took the shoes off my feet and bolted to the counter. She was back within a second holding a bag.

"Wow that was quick."

"Oh, well, my friend's a vampire."

"Well that explains it!" she grinned at me and I grinned back. "Come on, I want to show Edward my shoes."

"Sure!" she replied and we both ran back to her car, but I stopped abruptly, I stood there pondering.

"But Alice, you've forgotten something."

"I never forget anything Bella!" she said smiling at me, "but go on."

"You said you wanted to show me something special."

Alice smiled. "You already have it!"

"What do you mean? I don't understand." I answered in a puzzled tone. I watched as her gaze dropped down to the bag I was holding. "Oh…but how?" I was still confused. Alice decided to put me out of my misery and explain.

"They were the shoes which Edward's mum designed. This was the last pair made. Edward always wanted you to have them for the wedding, but he didn't want to pressure you into buying them.

"I was so surprised that you chose these shoes, out of the millions you could have chosen, and then they were a perfect fit! I couldn't believe that either. You're really lucky Bella!" I was so surprised; things like this always surprised me. I didn't know what to say or how to react. All I could do was gasp, I felt pathetic.

"Wow…I really don't know what to say." I admitted after I got my breathing back to normal.

"Well, it doesn't matter…how about we go and show Edward, and you can spend some time together. I know that neither of you like being separated from each other." She opened the car door and I clambered in. Alice took her seat and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"Let's go" she turned to look at me. I smiled and she pushed her foot on the accelerator.


	4. I DO

I woke up

I woke up.

Today's my wedding day!

I saw Alice sitting in the rocking chair, in the corner. When she saw me wake up, she stood up and came over.

"Good morning Bella." She said cheerfully.

"Alice…I'm getting married today!"

"Yes you are! That's why I'm here and not Edward." I smiled when I heard his name. I got out of bed.

"Can I just have a little human time?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Alice answered. I skipped to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, washed my hair and then dried it.

When I got back to my bed room it had been turned into a beauty parlor. I gasped.

"Alice, I think that's going over the top just a bit!"

"Just sit down Bella." Alice ordered. That's when I noticed Rosalie; she was standing in the corner looking bored with this. I sat down and Alice started to curl my hair.

"Rosalie, please can you do Bella's make-up." Alice said. Rosalie didn't answered she just started doing my make-up; pale blue eye shadow, pale pink lipstick and also she painted my nails a light shade of pink.

When they were done it was eleven o'clock. The service started at one o'clock. Two more hours to wait, two more hours until I could walk into that church, to more hours until I would be Mrs. Bella Cullen, two more hours until I could say that I was the wife of Mr. Edward Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen, wife of Mr. Edward Cullen. I liked it!

At last I was allowed to try on the dress. It was beautiful.

"Give us a twirl." Alice said. I spun around and gasped as I caught my reflection in the mirror.

I didn't look like me. I actually look beautiful. What would Edward think?

"You look stunning!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Urmm…thanks." I wasn't used to getting compliments from Rosalie, or from anyone now I come to think of it. I turned and hugged Alice and then Rosalie. "Thank you so, so, so much. I love you both."

"It's twelve o'clock, Bella. We should go now." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"Come on then." I said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to get married." I looked at their startled faces. "I mean, I do love Edward, it's just I don't really ever want to get married, but I'll do it if it pleases him. Just like him, he's changing me because he knows it will make me happy. I know perfectly well he doesn't want to change me, or let anyone else for that matter, but we'll both do these things because we want to make each other happy. You see?"

"Urmm…yeah." Alice said. They were both a bit confused.

"Let's go then." Alice led me out of the house and into the waiting Rolls Royce! I'd told Edward and Alice that I was fine going to the wedding in my Mercedes, but Edward wasn't having it.

"You are not going to your own wedding in that car. It's your everyday car, the one that you use to go to the shops. It's the car you use to go to work, the one you use to go to my house. You need a special car for your special day." I was talking to Edward in my room; we were making the final plans for the wedding.

"Edward I don't see what's wrong with it. You got it for me, it beautiful and classy, and well, it's perfect."

"Come on Bella, you know perfectly well that it's not perfect, it's a bullet proof car that can be blown up and you won't get hurt. That's not the kind of car you want to take you to your wedding."

"Yes it is. I wouldn't care if I drove my truck to the wedding, you know perfectly well I don't care, I don't even see why you do. It's me who's traveling in the car, not you."

"Please, Bella for me." I didn't want him to take advantage of my weakness.

"Fine, if I have to."

"Thank-you, Bella." He murmured softly, his velvet voice making my heart melt. Then he pressed his lips hard against my lips.

I stared out of the window, as we sped down the motor way, for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Bella?" I looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, Edward will understand if you don't." I looked at her face and studied it hard, I was puzzled, I didn't understand. Was Alice telling me to leave her brother at the altar? Leave him to live his life alone, like he did before? Live his life, sad and alone, with nothing to live for?

"Alice, what _are _you talking about? I love Edward. I may not want to marry him, but I will, he doesn't want to change me but, he promised he would. I love him, I don't really care so much about the marriage thing anymore. I just want to be with him for the rest of eternity, I want him to be mine, I want him to be my other half, I love him, and I'll do anything to be with him."

"Okay, Bella, calm down, breathe." Alice commanded, softly. I realized I wasn't breathing. I tried to take one breath, but it was like my lungs had been ripped out, I could not.

"Rosalie? Rosalie?" Alice's voice was high and panicked. "I think we should call Edward, Bella's not breathing." At the sound of his name, I snapped out of it.

"Oh." Alice jumped, she was never caught of guard, and I look at her confused. "Bella, you have got to stop doing that, it's really scary." Alice scolded. I guess she was just worried about me, and didn't look into the future.

"Sorry." I went back to staring out of the window, unable to comprehend why I stopped breathing; it was different things every time.

"We're almost there Bella. Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course I'm sure, I never been surer of anything in my life, I love him, and I want him to be mine for the rest of eternity. Don't you see that? Why not? Why do you keep asking me if I'm sure I thought I made that clear, Alice. I love him. I want to be with him. I want to be near him for ever."

"I was only checking, Bella. You know, some people think they want to get married, but when they actually get around to doing it, they decide they don't."

"You two, stop arguing, we're here." Rosalie said happily.

We got out of the car. The church, I gasped. It was so beautiful. I couldn't move my feet.

"Come on." Alice dragged me up the steps in front of the building, and into the church. It was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"It so beautiful, Alice." She led me through a door at the side into a small room. It was beautiful, too, but it didn't compare to the outside, the building itself.

"I'll be right back, Bella." I nodded at her, unable to speak.

There was a sudden knock on the door as soon as Alice left. Rosalie glided gracefully to the door and opened it.

"Hello Rosalie." It was Charlie, he looked past Rosalie and saw me, when he did, and he gasped. "Bella…you look…you look absolutely stunning." I blushed, probably not the best thing to do with Rosalie in the same room, even though she had the hunger thing under control, Edward had insisted that they all went hunting while I slept that night, just to minimalise the risk.

Charlie walked over to me.

"Hi Cha…dad."

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you can still back out if you want."

"Da-a-ad" I moaned, "why would I back out? Why would I not marry Edward? Why would I not marry the man I love, the love of my life? He's the light in my eyes; he's the sun in my sky. I love him, he loves me. If that's not enough for you then, I don't know why you're here."

"Bells, I was only asking if you were sure. I think you over-reacted just a little bit."

"Sorry dad." I mumbled.

"Did you just make all that up on the spot?"

"Well, that's what I was going to say for my vows, but I changed them."

"Oh, okay."

"Bella, it's time." Rosalie said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, I didn't want to go off on another pointless speech about how ready I was and that I wanted to be with Edward.

"Where's Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"She's just outside the room." Charlie answered. She had obviously shown him the way to the room.

"Oh, okay." Charlie opened the door, and I stepped out. I could hear the music coming from the organ start to play as we edged closed to the grand doors, here comes the bride mixed with my lullaby, I smiled.

When we got to the doors, after an immeasurable amount of time, everyone stood up, I was so self conscious, this was so much worse than my birthday party, and hundreds of people to witness me fall over, and make a fool of my self. Everyone was staring at me as we walked down the isle arm in arm. ME! It was me.

I looked straight in front of me, I instantly regretted it. Edward was standing at the front, looking like an angel. I almost lost my balance but Charlie steadied me.

I smiled at Edward, and he grinned back. We were almost there now. I studied Edwards face, there was something different. Love. Pure love. Nothing else. Just love. For me!

I said good bye to Charlie, he left to sit down on the benches. Now I was truly alone, left to walk up the stairs alone. I lifted my foot, and stepped on to the first step, I didn't fall. I was so glad I'd chosen flat shoes. I made it up the five steps, and grinned even more widely at the angel standing in front of me.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hi." He replied. Then the priest started talking, but I wasn't listening, I only had eyes for one man, one angel, one vampire. I stared at his perfect face, memorizing every little detail; I wanted to remember this moment forever, even though I knew I might not.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward said,

"…until death do us part." The priest turned on me.

"Repeat after me: I Bella, take thee Edward."

"I Bella, take thee Edward." I could feel the hyperventilating coming, I needed to control myself.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death, do us part."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death, do us part." I stood still, scared to move, if I moved I was sure I would break down, I took a few deep breaths to compose myself.

"The rings please." The priest commanded. Jasper stepped forward and handed each of us a ring. "The couple have prepared vows, Edward?"

"Bella," Edward began, "in all my life, it feels like a century," he grinned at me, knowing I knew how true this was, "I've never met anyone who needed so much…help!" the audience, if that's what you call them, I think congregation would be better, laughed and I scowled at him. "I mean that you get into so much trouble, first with the car accident, then falling down the stairs and out the window, almost killing yourself. Oh, and there's the fainting in biology,' I laughed, remembering that day, when he'd asked me to bunk off, and I hadn't. "But, I love you even though you get all kinds of cuts and bruises. You probably have more scars than anyone in the world!" the audience laughed, "but, nothing can change the way I feel about you, I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you for the rest of eternity." He winked at me, only the Cullens and I knew how true that was.

"Bella? Your vows?" the priest said warmly.

"urmm…well…I don't know what to say, I did have it prepared, but it seems to have been forgotten…" the audience laughed, "so I'll have to make it all up again on the spot, here goes.

"Before I met you, the days were just blank, empty pages in a book, but now the pages are full, of color and many words. My days have meaning and purpose. You're the light in my sky, the happiness in my smile, the twinkle in my eye. You're the reason my heart beats; you're the reason I live. I love you, Edward, so much more than anything else" I stopped and looked into his eyes, and whispered, "I love you."

"Now, the rings, Edward first." Edward lifted my hand and slid the ring onto the third finger of my left hand, for conceivably the rest of perpetuity.

"Bella?" the priest prompted.

"Oh." I lifted Edward's hand and reached to slide the ring into place. NO! I dropped it, I had dropped the ring, I was shaking so hard, how could I mess up this perfect day? Edward bent down in one fluid motion, and picked up the ring and placed it onto my waiting, shaking hand. I tried again, and this time it slid onto his finger perfectly.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest finally said.

Edward leaned closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so, so much."

"Shh…just kiss me." I whispered. I swear I heard Emmett chuckle, but before I could think about that, Edward's lips were on mine. The kiss was different from any of the others. It was more passionate. Less controlled, but still, he was holding back slightly.

When Edward finally released me, I gasped for air, and everyone clapped.

We walked down the isle, followed closely by, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, with Charlie, Renee, Phil, Carlisle and Esme not far behind.

Once we were out of the hall, Edward turned to me and grinned.

"We should go now. We don't want to be late." Charlie walked up behind Edward.

"I guess you're going now." I nodded. "Well, byes then, have a good time.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Bye Bella, have fun!" Alice grinned at me. I smiled back.

Renee, Phil, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie all said their goodbyes.

"Bella, don't fall over too much, Edward can't always be there to save you." Emmett chuckled as he hugged me goodbye.

Edward led me out of the church, and to the waiting car outside.

He drove us to the airport; once we were there he took me to a café and told me to sit down, while he bought me a drink.

He handed me the drink.

"Drink it Bella, you're thirsty." I wasn't thirsty but I drank it anyway, just to please him.

When I was finished, I started to feel tired.

"Edward you didn't!" he just smiled at me. "Why?"

"To surprise you."

"Oh, yeah, great surprise." I said sarcastically, although the words all merged together.

My eyelids closed.


	5. Honeymoon

"Bella

"Bella?" It was Edward. "Bella, wake up." He pleaded. I could kill him. I opened my eyes, and lashed out at his perfect face, but he was too quick. He caught my hand before it hit his face.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted at him. I started to giggle. I couldn't stay mad at him.

I looked past his perfect face.

We were on a beach, and the sun was setting behind his perfect face.

"It's beautiful." I exclaimed, I thought for a moment. "Where are we?"

"Australia." Edward answered simply. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

"What? Australia? You mean the Australia? Like down under Australia?" he nodded and grinned at me. Then he helped me up, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, you've fulfilled your side of the bargain, would you like me to fulfill my side of the bargain?" he grinned at me mischievously.

"Not now," his face fell, "I don't feel up to it. I still feel groggy after you drugged me!"

"Oh okay." He perked up a bit, "would you like to go for dinner?"

"Sure" Edward led me up the beach as the sun set behind us, his skin glowing softly. He was so beautiful, I didn't deserve him, when I was so plain and he was just, so, amazingly beautiful. I was staring at him, admiring his beauty when it occurred to me.  
"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Won't you have to stay inside for the duration of the honeymoon?"

"No. It's a private beach, so I can go out whenever I want!" he grinned at me again.

"Oh." We were now in front a little house by the edge of the beach, it was white and had a thatched roof, it was lovely.

"I'm cooking if you don't mind." Edward said as he led me into the house. I didn't mind, as always, he was better than me at doing it!

"Yeah sure, I don't mind, I'll unpack." I walked down the corridor and up the stairs. The first door I came to, I opened, it was a small room with blue wall paper and a cream carpet, with blinds and a very small single bed!

I moved onto the next room. It was at the front of the house with pale blue walls, a white carpet, and long blue curtains with a double bed, and, more importantly, two large suitcases.

I walked in and picked up my suitcase, it was really heavy. How many clothes had Alice packed for me? I placed it on the bed and opened it.

On top of all my clothes was a little package. There was a note attached to the top:

Dear Bella,

I thought you might need this. I knew you wouldn't buy one, or bring one for your self so I thought that I'd get it for you.

Have a great time.

Love Alice

X

I shook my head and opened the present with extreme care, I shuddered as I remember the events of my 18th birthday party.

I held the present in two hands. It was pale blue and silk. I was a little dress. I nighty I presumed.

I placed it in one of the enormous draws of the gigantic wardrobe.

I unpacked the rest of my clothes, and then Edward's.

When I was finished, I went down stairs to see what Edward was doing.

He was in the kitchen, cooking. I still hadn't got used to him cooking, it was a funny sight. I remembered the first time he stayed over, and he didn't know what to get me for breakfast. Te food smelled great. I sat in a chair in the corner and watched as he busied him self.

"What you cooking?"

"Secret!" he chuckled.

"I thought we weren't supposed to have secrets anymore."

"Why?"

"We're married. Husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs."

"Oh…well, I don't really think this is what they meant by that!"

"Fine." I gave up, I could see there was no point in arguing, and this didn't really matter anyway. He carried on cooking, the smell was lovely, but I couldn't work out what it was.

"Did you finish unpacking?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes," I thought for a moment, "have you been reading Alice's thoughts?"

"Yeah." That meant he knew what she had got me. I frowned. "I know she got you a present, but she was so careful. I didn't find out what it was."

"That's good. I can still surprise you!"

"Show it to me."

"Don't be rude! I will show it to you but, not yet."

"Dinner's ready." He led me to another room. It was a large room with a huge dining table I the centre. I gasped. The table took up most of the room, but what little space there was left was occupied up by a piano.

"Would you like me to play for you?" Edward asked.

"Of course I would." He placed my dinner down on the table and walked gracefully over to the piano and started to play; my lullaby.

I sat down at the table and looked at the food in front of me. It looked so good; a duck breast, roasted, with roast vegetables.

I tasted it. It was cooked perfectly.

"Edward, this is amazing."

"Thank-you."

"This is all so perfect. The honeymoon, the food, the music, being with you." He turned around and smiled his crooked smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Bella."

After I finished eating, I angled my self toward Edward.

"Edward, I know I don't have to say anything like this but I will! You're my knight in shining amour, you're the shooting star across my sky, you're the meaning in my life and I can't live without you. Without you I have nothing. Without you I am nothing."

"Bella," he thought for a moment, "you're my Juliet, you're my true love, you have my heart, it will always be yours." He stopped playing the piano and walked slowly, wells lowly for him, towards me and sat down in the seat beside me. "I love you." He pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you, too." I murmured, I felt his lips curve into a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the chair.

"Are you ready?" It took a while for me to register what he had said

"Urmm…can I have thirty minutes?"

"Sure. I'll get a drink!"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too" he put me on my feet and walked to the door.

"Edward?" he turned around to look at me, "be careful." I heard him laughing as he turned away and walked out the door.

I rushed upstairs, brushed my teeth and had a shower. I dried my hair quickly and ran into the bedroom. I took out the nighty and slid it on. I glanced in the mirror and gasped. I looked so different. The dress highlighted my curves and made me look stunning.

Edward was standing by the door staring at me.

"What? Do I look stupid?" he looked confused, "I do don't I? I'm going to kill Alice…" I trailed off.

"You don't look stupid Bella, you silly girl. You look…" he struggled to find the right word, "sexy."

I turned back around to look in the mirror. Edward came up behind me and put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his hands around my waist. He took a step back and I turned around to look at him.

He lifted me up and dropped me on the bed.

I woke up.

Had last night been a dream?

I found my answer. No. I was lying in bed covered by a sheet; naked. I pulled the sheets around me.

He walked in, my knight in shining amour, the shooting star across my sky. The man I truly loved.

He was holding a tray. My breakfast I presumed. I pulled the sheets more tightly around myself. He laughed.

"You're silly, I've seen that all before." He sat down next to me. "Bella." He said my name with so much love, more love than ever before. Much more love and…relief. Relief that he hadn't killed me, relief that I was still alive, relief…

"You didn't have much faith in your self then?"

"What?" he asked me confused.

"You sound relieved, relieved that you haven't killed me." I explained.

"Oh, well…yes, but I was just so worried for your safety."

"Edward, don't worry, you love me. You could never hurt me."

"Actually I could" he mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure if that was what he really said. What was he talking about?

"Bella, do you remember your eighteenth birthday party?" I nodded, remembering that dreaded night when I'd cut my self on the paper and Edward had thrown me into the glass table, to save me from jasper.

"But Edward, you were saving me, fro jasper."

"Yes, but I still hurt you." He sat down on the bed, and placed the tray on my lap. "Eat, you must be hungry!"

It was a full English breakfast, I ate it all quickly. It was delicious.

"Edward, that was amazing."

"Thanks."

"I told you; you're amazing at everything!"

"You're good at things too."

"Like what? Name one thing I'm good at; other than blushing."

"Well…you're good at being brave and persuasive…"

"Maybe, but you're braver and more persuasive."

"Okay, but you're still good at them."

"So, name one thing I'm better at than you"

"Hmm…" he thought for a while, "you're better at making friends." I laughed.

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, and just like before the shopping trip with Alice, my heart didn't go hyper active.

"Hmm…my heart…it's normal." I murmured.

"Yes, I don't like it!" I laughed and pulled away.

"So, what can we do today?"

"We could go down to the beach, there isn't really much else I can do, but you could go shopping or something."

"Hmm…" I didn't really want to go shopping, especially without my husband, on our honeymoon. "Hard choice, but I've decided to stay with you on the beach because I love you and I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"If that's what you want." He said exhausted.

"What do you mean? Don't you want me to stay?" I knew he'd had enough of me, he didn't love me as much as I loved him.

"Of course I do, I was just thinking that you may want to go see some of the sights."

"Oh"

"How could you even think that I didn't want to spend time with you? How many times have I told you I love you? Did I not show you last night? I love you Bella. Do you want me to shout it from the top of a hill?"

"Edward, it's okay, you don't have to do that!" would he really shout, from the top of a hill, that he loved me? "Let's get changed then." I said changing the subject.

Once I'd changed into the bikini Alice had insisted I take with me, I pulled a t-shirt over my head and raced down stairs.

As usual Edward had changed in record time and was waiting for me outside on the beach.

I ran down to the sand where I saw his body, glittering like millions of diamonds. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Almost as beautiful as he was in Palazzo dei Priori.

I collapsed next to him in the sand, breathless.

He leaned closer to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied automatically.

Then he kissed me, my heart went frantic and I felt the corners of his lips curve up into a smile. I was running out of oxygen.

We both collapsed on the ground gasping.


	6. Changed

We walked in through the front door of my new home

We walked in through the front door of my new home.

"Alice?" she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bella you're home!" she screamed, and ran down the stairs so fast she was a blur, she appeared in front of me, and hugged me.

"Yes, yes I am!" I said sarcastically, "thanks for the present."

"You're welcome; I knew you'd need it, and that you'd forget one, or that you just wouldn't think about that!"

"Oh, well thanks for the faith!" she tapped her head.

"I see everything!"

"Course you do!"

"Edward," Alice turned to Edward. "Did u have fun?" she winked at me.

"Yes, Alice, we did!" I blushed.

Everyone was suddenly there, hugging us and saying hello, and asking if we had a good time.

When everyone was done Edward took me up to his room, that we were now to share, if I wanted to, I could of course have my own room if I wanted, but I didn't want to leave Edward. Once inside he closed the door.

"Bella," he murmured his breath on my lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Then he kissed me, passionately, and my heart went mad. We both collapsed gasping for air, and laughing.

"Hey, why are you gasping for air? I thought you didn't need to breathe!" I accused, through my gasps.

"I don't need to breath…but I feel a need to after kissing you…you know breathing is a habit for me…so that's a habit, after holding my breath for a long time I need to gasp!" he managed to pull himself together.

I leaned over and kissed him again, suddenly we were on the bed.

"Are you ready? For me to fulfill my side of the bargain? I mean, you've fulfilled yours, and I've fulfilled half of mine…"

"Are you ready? Now?" he nodded. "Okay then. I'm ready. Bring it!" that made him laugh, well that did sound funny, 'bring it'! I laughed with him.

"Come on then let's find the rest of them." He swung me onto him back, "close your eyes." And we were off, running round the house. I didn't close my eyes, instead I kept them wide open, but not watching where we were going, instead I watched him, and started to kiss his neck.

He stopped running; we were in the dining room, after running through the whole house finding everyone.

"Hello." I said.

"We're ready." Edward said nodding at Carlisle.

"Let me down." I said quietly.

"Oh. Sorry." He let me down slowly, keeping hold of one hand.

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yes." It was all I could say, if I said anything else I was sure my voice would break, and give me away. I was truly scared of the pain, but I would never admit that to anyone, because I would do anything to be with Edward.

Carlisle opened a bag that he was holding and took out a large injection, I winced, and Edward squeezed my hand tightly.

Carlisle walked over, and lifted my arm up gently, he notice me look away when the needle edged closer.

"Don't worry Bella; this will make the pain lessen."

"I know, I just don't like needles." He laughed.

"You're scared of needles, but you hang out with vampires!" I nodded. "I'll never understand humans fully." He said truthfully, and he jabbed the injection into my arm.

"Actually, I think it's just Bella!" Edward said.

"Oh thanks!" I mumbled sarcastically.

I was in Edward's arms running through the woods. I watched his face as he ran, he was thinking about something, he grimaced, then composed his features and looked down at me, then he stopped running, we were in our meadow.

"You're definitely ready to do this?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Of course I am! How could I not be ready, after this I can be with you for the rest of eternity!" he lay me on the ground, gently.

"I love you so, so, so much, Bella, never forget that." He murmured against my skin. He kissed my collar bone, my jaw bone.

"I…love…you…to." I managed to say between my uneven breaths. He kissed me on the lips, and I inhaled his heavenly scent. He pulled away when he realize I was running out of oxygen.

His lips moved down my neck, he lifted my arm, the one James had bitten, and his lips continued their journey across my shoulder and along my arm, and finally my hand, where his lips lingered around the scar. He kissed it once, and bit.

There was a slight sting, but the drugs Carlisle had given me, had numbed most of the pain.

"Edward…stay with me."

"I will. I'll stay until the pains over, and I'll stay with you for the rest of perpetuity." I smiled at that last part; he'd stay with me forever. That made me happy; it was all I had ever wanted. Edward…mine…for forever.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." His head suddenly snapped up.

"What is it Edward?" I heard him growl. What could it be? The Volturi? A werewolf? Jake! "Edward." I warned, "Tell me it's not Jake, please, please, tell me it's not Jake."

"Bella," his eyes met mine, they were apologetic. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said quietly. "It's Jacob Black."

"Noooooo…" I moaned. "Is he coming? To us? To the meadow?"

Before Edward had time to answer, a dark figure stepped out of the trees; Jake.

"Bella?" I heard Jake's alarmed voice call. "What's he done to you?" I look at Edward and realize he was still holding my hand to his mouth; I pulled my hand away and let it fall to my side.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked harshly.

"Urmm." He glanced at Edward and then back to me. "I didn't actually know you were here." He admitted, embarrassed. His face suddenly turned angry, "what is he doing to you?" he said through clenched teeth, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Jake calm down, don't be angry." He closed his eyes and lowered his head as he concentrated on calming down.

"I can't, I can't tell him." I whispered, after turning to face Edward, he nodded.

When Jacob finally looked up, his hands had stopped shaking; I tore my eyes away from Edwards face.

"He wasn't doing anything to me."

"fine." He turned and stalked into the woods, shaking uncontrollably. I sighed. The first time I'd seen him in forever, and we didn't talk, we'd been so angry. I felt tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Bella, it's okay." Edward soothed; his voice irresistible. He lay down next to me. I lay my head on his chest and cried. Edward played with my hair and kept reassuring me it was okay. I stopped crying after an immeasurable amount of time; and soon after the pain started and I screamed out.

"Is it the pain, Bella? Does it hurt?" Edward asked, nervously.

I gasped, the pain was so intense, a fire burning, I was burning up. He hugged me tighter, he was so cool, the heat subsided a little, but there was still a dull throb, getting more intense.

"That…helps…slightly…thanks…" I managed to gasp.

"You're welcome." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

This was killing him. My pain was killing him, and there was nothing I could do.

I screamed once again and fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Waking Up

The pain

Shooting star

The pain. All I could feel was pain. I tried to open my eyes, but the pain was too intense. I once again slid into unconsciousness.

My eyelids opened, it was dark, but at least the pain was gone.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly, he sounded relieved. "You're awake." I stood up, too quickly, too fast. My movements were so fast, I looked at Edward, shocked. "It's ok, Bella, you'll get used to it."

The noise. It was everywhere. I could hear everything, every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat.

"It's so loud."

"I know Bella, I know, you'll get used to it." I finally looked around. I was still in our meadow, the sun high in the sky, a clear cloudless night, the stars visible in the darkness. I looked at Edward.

"You're thirsty." I accused, his eyes pitched black.

"So are you!" he laughed. "Let's hunt."

"Urmm…Edward? I don't know how." I wasn't sure when to pounce, where to bite, what to drink…

"Just follow your instincts, you'll learn, it's simple."

"Okay…" I said, unconvinced. He grabbed my hand and led me into the woods, when we moved, it was fast. So fast that everything was still, we were the only things moving in a frozen world. It was amazing.

Suddenly we stopped. I heard a heart beat louder than the rest. Foot falls louder than the rest. An animal closer than anything else. A deer stepped out of the trees, Edward grinned at me.

"Go" he whispered.

I pounced.

"Alice?" I called out as we walked through the front doors of the Cullens, well, my home.

"Bella" Alice exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, she stopped right in front of me, and gasped. "Oh Bella, wow!"

"What?" Alice was staring at me, as if I had just grown an extra head. "What?" I didn't like or understand why, Alice was staring at me like that, eyes wide. "Edward, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely, nothing."

"Then, why is Alice staring at me like that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, because, you're so beautiful." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Look in the mirror!"

"Come on Bella," Alice said, "come with me!" I followed her up the stairs, and to her room, and looked in the mirror, while she was rummaging through her wardrobe.

I gasped. I was so beautiful, my pale skin, my perfect body…my eyes, they were, different…red, but with a slight topaz tinge.

"Bella?" Alice interrupted my thoughts, "take this." She handed me a perfectly wrapped parcel.

I tore off the paper, cautiously. It was a dress, pale blue, knee length and strapless. I gave Alice a questioning look.

"Put it on, put it on!" she encouraged, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Alice, no. it's looks expensive, I can't wear it. I'll ruin it!" she gave me a disappointed look, and I gave up, there was no point in arguing, I knew she'd win. I changed faster than I thought possible!

"Wow" I exclaimed, when I saw my reflection in the mirror; I looked stunning.

"Should we go see Edward?" I nodded, unable to speak.

We walked down the stairs, Edward was waiting at the bottom for me. I leaped into his arms.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Wow, Bella! You look…amazing…no, actually that's an understatement, in fact it's an insult! Words cannot describe how beautiful you look!"

"Urmm…thanks" I murmured, embarrassed.

Emmett and Jasper came through the front door arguing…Jasper leaped at Emmett.

"Guys," Alice moaned, "Stop fighting." They ignored her and carried on attacking each other.

"Emmett, Jasper. Please stop fighting." I pleaded, they stopped instantly, I looked at Edward in surprise, he looked shocked.

"What just happened?" Edward asked. "You guys never stop fighting when we ask!"

"I don't know! I just wanted to stop." Emmett replied.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper agreed.

"Weird…" Alice said. "I think maybe…" she stopped talking and shook her head.

"What Alice? Tell us!" I urged, Edward chuckled.

"Hey! Get out of my head!" Alice snapped at Edward.

"Bella! Oh. My. God." I turned to face Emmett.

"What?"

"Well, have you looked in the mirror recently?" jasper asked.

"Yeah…" I replied confused. "Oh, you mean, my new appearance!"

"Yeah, that!"

"Err…thanks?" I turned back to Alice. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe, well, that you can control people…or maybe just guys…I don't know…let's test it."

"How?" I asked.

"Yeah, how?" Emmett asked, worried.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle? And where's Rosalie?"

"We're here!" Esme called, "well, Carlisle and I are, I'm not sure where Rosalie is."

"Maybe she's out hunting." Carlisle suggested as he and Esme emerged through the front door.

"So, what are we…" she stopped talking and looked at me, "Bella! Wow!" Esme exclaimed, when she saw me, I smiled and buried my head in Edward's chest embarrassed.

"Well," Edward started to explain, "we think we know what Bella's talent is, but we want to test it…Carlisle?"

"Sure!"

"What should I say?" Edward shrugged, then whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Carlisle, go upstairs, and," I looked at Edward then back at Carlisle, "and put on a dress." Carlisle headed towards the stairs, then disappeared up them.

Esme looked at me shocked when Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a pink dress, Emmett and jasper looked at each other, then burst into laughter, bending over and clutching their sides.

"Okay," Alice managed to control her laughing, "Now we know you can control guys minds!" she look at Carlisle, "That's really funny!"

"What on earth?" we turned to see Rosalie, standing in the door way, and we all laughed. "What have you guys done?" she said laughing.

"Well," Edward explained, "we found out that Bella can control guys minds, and well, we thought we could have some fun!" Rosalie laughed harder, then she saw me and stopped.

"W.O.W! Bella…you look…so beautiful."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Okay, I'm going to go for a walk…" I said as I headed out of the front door with Edward following.

Once we were outside, I glanced back over my shoulder to see Carlisle, Emmett and jasper following Edward and I, with Rosalie, Alice and Esme standing by the front door, unimpressed.

"What are you three doing? Go back inside, oh, and Carlisle change back into your own clothes!" the all walked towards the house and Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, you know they were following you." I was confused, "I think that guys will follow you anywhere, do what ever you want them to do; hate someone, love some one. You can influence guys, that's really funny!"

"If I can influence guys, then that means I can influence you!"

"No, no, please, be fair." He begged.

"Well, if you had been fair when I was human then I would be fair to you now; you frequently dazzled me, so…"

"No, please, don't, what are you going to do? Please, no." He urged.

"I'm not going to do it now! I'm going to wait until I have something that you can do for me!" I laughed my evil laugh!

He stopped walking and turned to face me, holding my body against his.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?"

"Well…hang on, let me think," it was starting to rain, "Do you know if there is going to be thunder tonight?"

"Let's go ask the weather girl!" we ran back to the house and found Alice sitting on the steps outside; it wasn't raining here yet.

"Hey guys. Emmett wants to play ball tonight, do you want to?"

"Actually," I said, "we just came to ask you if the weather was right for it!" Alice laughed.

"Well, I guess that mean you guys are in!" I nodded, "the storm won't start for another hour, so maybe we could find out who's stronger between you and Emmett!"

"Alice? Are you serious?" I asked, skeptically.

"Of course!" She grinned. "Come on." She led us into the sitting room. Everyone was sitting on the sofas. "Emmett! There you are! It's time for an arm wrestling competition between you and Bella!"

"I'll beat you, Bella!" Emmett grinned.

"I'm sure you will." I muttered.

We both got into position and gripped each others hands with much force.

"One, two, three, FIGHT!" Alice commanded.

We both pushed as hard as we could against each others hand, I found that with extreme ease I could push Emmett's hand closer and closer to the table's surface.

I only had a centimeter to go, come on, I thought to my self, I pushed a little harder and his hand touched that table!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Emmett yelled, laughing. He pulled me into a huge hug! "Well done Bella, you're stronger than me, for now! Soon you'll be as weak as the rest of them!"

"Err…thanks Emmett." I said when he released me.

"Well done, Bella." Alice said as she walked over to me, "So, should we go and set up the pitch now?" I nodded.

"Sure." I said as I followed Alice out of the living room with Edward at my side, and jasper following. I hoped Emmett and Carlisle stayed behind.

I glanced over my shoulder to see them talking, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"I'm good! You know we've never really had a proper conversation!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "So, what have you been doing recently?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Not much; hunting mainly. Actually, I went to the Antarctic last week, it wasn't really much fun! The penguins were too fluffy, so I came back!

"How was your honeymoon?"

"It was great! We had lots of fun!" Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked from me to Edward and back again, Edward snorted. "We went swimming, sunbathing and relaxed."

"Did you…? You know?" Jasper asked with a grin on his face.

"Forget it! I'm not answering that! I don't see how it's any of your business!"

"Answer what?" Jasper asked confused.

I looked at Edward.

"That's funny!" Edward said, laughing, "You told him to forget it and he did!"

"Forget what?" Jasper asked still puzzled.

"Doesn't matter!" I said.

"Hmm…I wonder Bella, do you think you could make guys do things by thinking it? So that know one knows what you told them to do?"

"I can try." Jasper, go catch up with Alice, I thought.

Jasper ran off into the trees.

"I guess I can!" Edward, kiss me, I thought, well, commanded in my thoughts.

He spun me around so I was facing him.

"I love you, Bella." He said as he leaned closer, his lips brushed mine.

I could hear a thudding, like a heart beat, but it was too close.

I suddenly realized it was coming from me! My chest was making noises!

Edwards' mouth twitched, he was fighting as he kissed me.

This kiss was more passionate and less controlled than the others we'd had when I had been human, but that's understandable because now _I_ was stronger than Edward!

The noise in my chest was getting louder and faster, Edward pulled away.

"Did you just…?" Edward asked.

"Maybe! Depends on what you're asking! If you're asking whether I made you kiss me then yes, if it's did I make that weird noise, then yes again, and if it's something else then the answer's probably no." We walked in silence for a little while.

"I thought I'd miss your heart; the way it beat louder and faster when I kissed you. I guess I don't have to!" He laughed. I punched him, and he went flying backwards!

"Oops. Sorry." I ran to his side and helped him up. "Sorry, I guess I just underestimated my own strength a little!"

"Yeah, just a little!"

We ran to catch up with Alice and Jasper.

They were standing in the clearing looking at each others faces, when they heard us approaching, they looked up and walked towards us.

"Hey." Alice said. "Come help me, Bella!" She led me halfway across the clearing, when we were there, she turned to me, "So…we need to set up the bases!"

9


	8. Baseball

Chapter 8 – Baseball

**Disclaimer:**** I know I haven't been adding these to the previous chapters. I just completely forgot about it. So here goes . . . I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are strictly Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Also, my new beta for this story is twilight-is-lovee. She will also be co-writing this story with me. So the first half of this chapter is written by me, luvedwardcullen, and the second half is written by her, twilight-is-lovee. But all of it is going to be edited by her. :) You should go read her story. It's called 'Surprise!' It's really good! :)**

**by the way, she wrote the advert!**

**lol**

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjo****y!**

**Chapter 8 – Baseball**

Alice and I finished setting up the bases, but we still had about half an hour left until the storm started.

"Alice?" I asked. She looked at me, "Well, um, two things. First of all, I can't play ball—"

She interrupted me. "Bella, trust me. You'll do fine! Don't forget about your talent!" she said and winked at me.

"Can I use that? Isn't it cheating?"

"Kind of, but who'll know?"

"Um, Edward will?"

"Oh yeah." She pressed he fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. She suddenly opened her eyes. "He won't tell on you, though!"

"But Alice, surely they'll know if I change their minds? Alice, you can't expect me to cheat! I don't trust you!"

"Hey!" Alice said punching me playfully.

"Alice, if I were you I wouldn't mess with me! You know how strong I am now!" I grinned evilly.

"Oh, yeah!" She looked at her feet, and then looked back at me with a mischievous grin on her face. "You know how you said that they will know if you change their minds? Well, you could make them forget that you changed their minds!"

"Alice, stop trying to make me cheat; it's not going to work, and I'm not even going to try, so just forget it!"

"You do realize that that doesn't work on me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, I was just trying to make a point."

"Oh, okay!" she said, understanding. Edward suddenly jogged over to us.

"Bella, you may not want to remember this, but do you know what happened before? In the meadow?"

"What? Jake?" I asked and he nodded. "What about it? Is he here now?"

"No he's not here now, but he's not far off. He really wants to speak to you."

"He does, does he? Well, if he wants to talk to me, he can come and find me, can't he?" It wasn't really a question, but Edward answered with a brief nod anyway.

He glanced at Alice meaningfully; she nodded once and skipped off to find Jasper.

"Edward!" I moaned, "What can I do about Jake? If he wants to talk, fine, but . . ." I trailed off and burst into what would have been tears if I were still human, but came out as dry sobs now that I was a vampire.

"Bella," Edward soothed, pulling me into his chest, the smell was overwhelming and I forgot why I was crying dry tears for a second. "Bella, he just wants to catch up, he's been gone for an awfully long time!"

"Does he know about our marriage?" I interrupted through my sobs.

"I'm not really sure, love. I don't think so…"

"No!" I moaned. "Why does everything bad always happen to me? Why hasn't anyone told him? Billy or Sam? They could have told him. Prepared him. You know? Why is it happening to me?" I said angrily, I could feel the dry sobs coming again, and held them back. I didn't want to _cry _for Jacob. He was my best friend and I loved him, but he ran away. I didn't get a phone call or a letter from him. I have to admit that I have got on with my life. I got married, went on a honeymoon, etc . . . However, that doesn't change the fact that he left, I still hurt a little when I thought of our parting.

Once I got a grip of myself, I looked up at Edward; he smiled his crooked smile and kissed me. My 'heart' went mad, beating so fast and loud. I swear even humans could have heard it! My hands snaked up to his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. He pulled me closer to him, I pulled his hair harder, and he kissed me even more passionately than before.

"HEY!" I heard a loud voice yell. "Get a room!" Edward and I glanced at Emmett who had just appeared in the clearing, then got back to what we were doing.

"Guys, it's time to play!" Emmett shouted. We let go of each other and walked over, with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and my arm around his waist.

"Okay, let's split into teams! Bella, you be the captain of one team, and I'll be the captain of the other," Alice said. "Bella choose someone for your team!"

"Guess?" I told them all and everyone looked at Edward. "Ha, good guess; I pick Edward!"

"It wasn't hard," Emmett muttered. I let go of Edward and punched Emmett in the chest; he fell over and landed on his bottom.

"HEY!" Emmett moaned, "Unfair!" He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a five year old.

"Stop being a baby," I said, while laughing at his pose. I walked back over to Edward and resumed my position. Emmett got up and charged over to us. Edward, as always, leaped in front of me and growled ferociously at Emmett.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scowled at him, "Leave them alone!"

"Fine." Emmett gave up. "I'll get you when you least expect it."

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded. "Haven't you learnt anything? Bella's proved she's stronger!"

"Yeah. And? She's a new born! I don't have to get her anytime soon! We have all eternity!"

"What about her _and _Edward?"

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "I'll just get her when she's alone…"

"Never going to happen!" Edward said quietly.

"Argh!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay," Alice said, "Enough!" Emmett wandered back to Rosalie's side, "Bella chose Edward, and I choose Jasper!"

"Obviously," Emmett muttered.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I said to him, he looked at me and frowned. "So, my turn again?" I asked Alice, she nodded, and I turned to Edward. "Who should I pick?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, he can hit the ball the hardest," Edward replied.

"Okay." I turned to everyone else, "We pick Emmett." Emmett ambled over to us as slowly as he could, and Edward started laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused. He looked at me, and then laughed even harder. "What? Tell me, Edward!" I was getting annoyed. He pulled himself together.

"You told him…" He started to laugh again.

"Edward!" I moaned.

"Sorry, you…you…you told him to stop talking…" I looked at him for a second, confused.

"You mean he's not talking 'because I told him not to?" I laughed, Emmett scowled at me, and I stopped. "Alice? Your turn!"

"I'm not going to play." Esme said.

"Me neither!" Rosalie added.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me!" Carlisle said to Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, that sucks!" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Kay, now that we all have our teams, let's play some ball!" Alice yelled enthusiastically.

We all abided by what Alice said and started playing. It was actually fun, especially since I'm not clumsy anymore. I let Emmett talk again, too. He was thanking me for that. I simply laughed at him.

Sports were an easy thing when you're a vampire. But then again, what isn't easy when you're a vampire? I ruled at baseball! I didn't even cheat, as Alice tried to convince me to do

In the middle of the game, Alice gasped, and a second later, so did Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice's visions went blank," Edward explained. "You know what that means…"

"Werewolf. Ugh. I can smell it. You guys were right, they do stink."

Edward rolled his eyes and suddenly, out came Jacob Black in his human form.

"_Bella_?!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw me. His eyes went huge and his mouth dropped. "What _happened_ to you?!"

"Well, I got married and I begged Edward to change me. And he did."

"I am going to kill you, Bloodsucker!" he said to Edward.

"Calm down, Jacob Black. It was her wish to do so. I really didn't want to do it, but she wanted it and I wanted to make her happy."

"Why didn't you want to do it? Didn't want her to be around so long?" Jacob said sarcastically and pain shot through me at his words.

"No, Mutt. I didn't want to take her soul away."

"Soul my—" Jacob started, but I cut him off.

"Calm down, Jacob, this was my decision. You have no right to interfere." To my utter shock, Jacob calmed down. I didn't think it would work on him, since Alice's visions don't seem to. Nevertheless, I guess I was wrong.

He took a few deep breaths and started talking again. "But . . . _why_, Bella?!" he questioned. "We could've been so happy together. Why did you choose him over me? Why?" he said and dropped to the ground. I felt sorry for him for a moment, but then regained my composure.

"Because I love him. I love you, too, but only as a friend. Not at all the same way that I love Edward," I said, being as nice as I possibly could. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

"Whatever. I'm going to get out of your lives forever. Are you going to be moving anytime soon?"

"Yes, we are," Edward answered for me. "We're moving away from Forks. We're moving to a place with not too much of a population. Just in case."

"Oh. You aren't going to be back here anytime soon, are you?"

"No, Jacob. Now could you leave?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have one more question." I sighed.

"What is it, Jacob?"

"When and where are you guys moving?" I wasn't really sure about the when part, but I knew we were moving to Alaska. Carlisle answered for us this time.

"We're moving tomorrow morning. And as for where, well, don't you think it'd be better if you didn't know?"

"I suppose. Okay, well, I'll leave now. Goodbye, Bella. Cullens," he nodded to all of them, and very hesitantly came and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Bye, Jake. Love you."

"Love you too," he said, and slowly walked away.

I sighed and Edward put his arms around me.

"Don't worry, love. It'll be okay," Edward said soothingly. I nodded and we got back to our game.

That night, after the game, we went home and packed.

It didn't take us long, thanks to vampire speed. After packing, we all sat around the living room, just talking.

The next morning, it was time for us to leave to go to Alaska. We stood outside the house, staring at it, saying our goodbyes to it, in a way. I'm sure we'd be back to Forks, but not any time soon. Perhaps another hundred years or so.

Soon, we left to go to Alaska. To our new home.

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is Twilight-is-lovee. Some of you might know me if you've read my story, 'Surprise!'—it's an ExB story, and a lot of you have probably never heard of me.**

**However, introductions aren't very important right now.**

**However, I'd like to say that Luvedwardcullen is one of my good friends and we're going to be writing this story together. I'm also going to be Beta reading this story.**

**I've never co-written with another author before, so this is bound to be an experience.**

**This is the first chapter of this story that I'm helping out with.**

**Luvedwardcullen has written most of this chapter. I just wrote a bit at the ending and edited it.**

**So, I hope you guys like this story. And we would love it if you'd review. We'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Love,**

**Luvedwardcullen and Twilight-is-Lovee. 3**


End file.
